


It's normal for a boy my age to have a Mitsunari-kun of his own, now is it not?

by Marta_Ayanami (orphan_account)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, Gen, also blame "smoke and mirrors" for this, an OC Hideyori seeing as he doesn't exist in canon, blame me watching SW anime for this, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First: I'll be continuing my other fics, as well as starting new ones. I'll be updating at least one of my fics at least once a week if I have time and if my lazy muses don't neglect me (I'll update my KH fic sometime in July, promise!). Second: well, time for a summary, the real one?</p><p>_____________</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to have revenge on that vile traitor, Ieyasu.</p><p>But what Mitsunari wanted didn't matter in the least. Revenge could wait, till He was of age, and strong enough that Mitsunari would be allowed to die. For now, that was forbidden.</p><p>For he was duty-bound to this world, to the piece of his Lord that was still left behind in this world, for Mitsunari Ishida to cherish and protect. </p><p>He remembered fondly the time when Hideyoshi-sama's Legacy noticed his existence for the first time. He said, that most respectable toddler, that is, "Mitsunali-kun!!", naturally, because his Hanbei-sama called Ishida Mitsunari by that name and that's what he first heard Mitsunari called.</p><p>TBC in: Chapter 5: His Was the Lightning, Disappointingly</p><p>__<br/>Update soon, whenever that is. :) I mean, I really wanna update this one soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

 _Should anything happen to myself_ _, soon, don't go off avenging_ _me or anything, Mitsunari-kun. Be patient, you can avenge me in ten years. Instead, take care of Hideyori, so that Hideyoshi can rule Japan without worrying for his dear boy._

_________

_Take care.. of Hideyori... don't let Ieyasu..._

__________________

 

"Mitsunari-kun is back, Mitsunari-kun is back, Mitsunari-kun is back!!" The seven year old boy shouted, running out of the Osaka Castle, pushing through the crowd of soldiers who made place for him in an absolute blind panic and terror, making sure not to touch the boy if possible. After all, if you were not Ishida Mitsunari, touching Hideyori Toyotomi meant that your head was cut off the very same day - by Mitsunari Ishida.

Some people tried pleading to little Hideyori to change this fact, but Hideyori no more understood what the heck they meant, and why they complained, then if they wanted him to stop gravity.

Indeed, if they asked him to stop gravity, or turn the desert into a forest, or part the sees, it would make slightly more sense to Hideyori, even though he couldn't do those things, and he could ask Mitsunari to never cut any heads again and Mitsunari would obey absolutely. But for Hideyori it would make as much sense as asking the sun not to rise - in other words, it would be just too rude. And Hanbbee always told him not to be rude, back before Hanbbee coughed too much and then vanished somewhere. So Hideyori tried his best not to be rude, always.

"Mitsunari-kun is back!! Hey, I told you to count this time, did you count???"

"Yes, Hideyori-sama, I counted the number of Hideyoshi-sama enemies that I killed with this blade, given to me by Hideyoshi-sama. I did."

"So, so, so?? Number??"

"Only four hundred twenty nine, my Lord." Mitsunari admitted, looking very embarassed.

With a good reason, in Hideyori's opinion!

"Boo! I remember wars when you did eight hundred, Mitsunari-kun! Bad Mitsunari-kun! Boooring!!" Hideyori pouted, loudly, turning away from Mitsunari Ishida who was currently kneeling before him, the way he should be.

After all, it was natural, and also, just like Mitsunari-kun always said, it was Mitsunari-kun's fault, somehow, that Daddy and Hanbbee no longer came home. And so, Hideyori was a bit happy about it, sometimes, because now he had the right to be rude to Mitsunari-kun, whenever, and to punish Mitsunari-kun in many funny ways, whenever he wanted. It was such fun, really, nothing compared to that! That's why Hideyori always loved his very own Mitsunari-kun. Mitsunari-kun could do so many things! He was sure that other boys elsewhere did not have such great Mitsunaris - surely his was the best one!

"I apologise, Hideyori-sama. Please punish me for my lack of strength and skill on the battlefield."

"Okay! Hmm... Go into the fire for two minutes, then come back, alright? No ice, but don't die, alright?"

Mitsunari Ishida nodded. "Which fire, my Lord?"

"Hmm... oh, I think there's a problem. That works best in winter, when we have big fireplaces. So, hmmm... maybe not."

"I can make one, Hideyori-sama. A big fireplace, that is."

"Oh! Fine, then, Mitsunari-kun. Do so. And then, two minutes. Alright? And then eat a biiiiig dinner, because you're too thin right now."

"Yes, Hideyori-sama," Mitsunari answered, bowing reverently.

And he stood up and went to make a proper fire. Hideyori smiled. He liked it when Mitsunari-kun had burns, because then he knew where to touch Mitsunari-kun to make him not-flinch. Not-flinching was adorable! It was when Mitsunari-kun wanted to flinch, or hiss, but didn't, because Hideyori didn't allow him to, yet.

It was adorable. It let Hideyori admire how strong and patient his very own Mitsunari-kun Ishida was. It was the best!

"And heeey!," he shouted after his Mitsunari-kun, not sure if he'll be heard, "Sakon bought new dice yesterday, I think it was expensive, so throw it into fire, alright? I'm bored, and it's funny when Sakon makes sad faces! I told him to throw them, but he 'didn't hear me', he does that sometimes. And I know he does hear, but that's fine, don't punish him. Just throw them! Okay??"

 

There was only one thing that Hideyori was not allowed to do, and Hideyori knew that well, it was like a commandment, and he respected it. The law of never saying anything bad about Daddy or Hanbbee, no matter what. He almost did, once, when he was... three... four? Or so. And the reaction... well, Hanbbee just scolded him lightly, this was probably the last scolding that Hideyori remembered, but Mitsunari-kun, who was also there at the time. Well. Mitsunari-kun looked as if he was fightins some very difficult war inside himself, so difficult that for a moment, Hideyori was sure that Mitsunari-kun would fall over and die.

And so, nowadays, Hideyori would never say a bad word about Daddy or about Hanbbee, even though he slightly disliked them for not coming home yet. When would they finally come home? Just when???

But he would say no bad word about them, because he could hear, in the evenings, Mitsunari-kun muttering their names in a prayer to them, a prayer that even Hideyori would never dare interrupt. Not just because he knew & knew for sure, man, that when he, Hideyori-sama, was adult someday, Mitsunari-kun will pray to him, too, and that was neat. And cool, ain't it? Heh heh.

But also because he was quite sure that if he ever did, Mitsunari-kun would accidently kill him and then himself. Accidently. Because poor Mitsunari-kun was prone to sword related accidents. Hideyori was trying to be a merciful Lord, and so, he decided that he wouldn't encourage Mitsunari-kun's blade-related accidents too much.

Mhm.

Mitsunari-kun couldn't die, because Mitsunari-kun was an only living thing that was allowed to touch Hideyori, apparently, and never being touched would be slightly lonely, Hideyori thought. And he liked it when Mitsunari-kun touched him - Mitsunari-kun only did so when ordered, naturally, and so Hideyori always had control, that was neat. He once ordered, just for fun and to see what would happen, Mitsunari to slap his - Hideyori's - cheek once, because he knew that it wouldn't hurt too bad, surely, and because he wanted to see what kind kind of funny face Mitsunari-kun would make.

And it was hilarious! But then, after doing what was ordered, a bit too softly, unfortunately, in Hideyori's opinion, Mitsunari had, hmm. Mitsunari-kun had a fever, suddenly, and also, according to doctors, some 'hyperventilation' or whatever. And Hideyori had to order him to breathe normally.

And it was quite a struggle but finally Mitsunari-kun managed to do so.

He wondered sometimes what would happen to Mitsunari-kun if he, Hideyori-sama, as a prank, ordered Mitsunari-kun to cut Hideyori's arm or leg off or something, that would be funny. Because surely there was a limit to what Mitsunari-kun could do, to Hideyori, because Hideyori was Hideyori, and so, would the world explode or what? Thinking more about it, Hideyori realised that Mitsunari-kun would probably just die on the spot, because that would be the only way Mitsunari-kun would be able to deal with such an order. Hideyori never, ever doubted that he could make Mitsunari-kun die on the spot, no direct order and no weapon necessary, by the way. But he'd never do such a thing.

Because, yes, Mitsunari-kun was the best to have around.

He wondered sometimes, what would break Mitsunari-kun a bit, without killing Mitsunari-kun on the spot? Maybe, possibly, telling Mitsunari-kun to kill Sakon. Yes, Mitsunari-kun would do it, and probably would break a bit. But Hideyori wouldn't do that, because he still remembered, how once upon a time Hanbbee, who was very smart, and very nice, and touched nicely, too, and not like Hideyori was made of glass, unlike Mitsunari-kun - yes, Hideyori still remembered and obeyed: Hanbbee forbid him from ordering Mitsunari-kun to kill Sakon.

Boo. Oh, well.


	2. Interlude: And in my Infinite Godly Mercy, I Won't Kill This Awful Sakon... Katsuie!! Katsuie!! Hooray!!

**Interlude**

 

Hideyori had no idea why, but somehow, no one had ever tried to kill him. Nah, the paper piece from Sakon Shima that read _I so wish I could kill you, I'd readily die by Mitsunari-sama' blade later to murder you in your sleep before, seriously. See, your life and whim is a constant hazard for Mitsunari-sama, I wish you died, only you can't, coz it'd kill Mitsunari-sama worse. So I'd even give my yours for yours, just know that even if that ever happens, I'll always hate you anyway, so, so, so, so much, ya can't even imagine, brat. But won't let myself or anyone kill you - no, because this time, he would have even no reason to stay alive. who would he even live for? I hate you, but I need you - nah, he needs you 's what I mean. gods, 's annoying._ Nay, noone had ever tried to injure him, even. At least he never remembered anyone trying. That stopped not the nightmares from coming, however. Nay, it ain't like Mitsunari-kun could chase nightmares again - though he should learn how to do that, honestly, what good was he for if he couldn't? Ehh.

_He had a nightmare, again. It was about Ieyasu, as it's always been, for what other monsters were there in his whole world, that made even his own Mitsunari-kun tremble, shiver, hiss, and gasp, when he thought Hideyori-sama was asleep and could not hear? What other powerful demons, that would wrestle even such pain out of his own Mitsunari-kun and frowns from ever loathfully cheerful Sakon, his Mitsunari-kun's dog?? What other nightmares?_

_And so, he dreamt of Ieyasu. It was a towery figure, with a familiar, barely remembered face, his eyes dazzingly blue - but not like sky, but like ice, in the dreams. Or maybe they were not blue at all, and painfully yellow instead? Or, some distant memory whispered, brown like earth?? There was something yellow about the monster, Hideyori-sama remembered._

_And so, he dreamt, shivering and crying and sobbing out._

_Please, somebody protect me from him, protect me from the frightening Ieyasu whom even Mitsunari-kun fears with loathing._

_Suddenly, a hand on his hair. A forbidden hand, for it did not belong to his very own Mitsunali-kun._

_And so, he punched the hand upon waking up._

 

"Ouch!!! You broke my finger, brat-sama!!"

Ah. It was not the frightening Ieyasu, it was only the dog fly, irritating and buzzing, Shima Sakon. The one fly that Hanbbee forbid him to swat, for some reason or another. Oh, well.

Hideyori-sama decided to go back to sleep, before the dog started barking again, obnoxiously.

"Brat-sama, I have a gift for you. But only if you promise not to punish Mitsunari-sama for the whole next month!"

"Tch. There's nothing worth that, now shut up."

"No, wait, there is!" the dog insisted. "There is! Your very favourite!! For two or three hours, he's already agreed!!"

"Two or three... hours of... Katsuie??? You will give me?????"

"Yes, yes, yea! He agreed already, I begged him, and I gave him- nevermind what I gave him. So... no harsh punishment for Mitsunari-sama over the next few weeks, do we have a deal? Promise on your father and on Hanbei!"

The dog was... useful sometimes, Hideyori-sama had to admit. For the dog had Katsuie, and Katsuie was, slightly more than even Mitsunari-kun himself, Hideyori's very favourite toy.

"Five hours," Hideyori demanded.

"For five weeks?"

"Mhm. Know my benevolence. Deal, ain't it? Sakon?"

"Deal! Thanx for your 'benevolence', brat-sama, you won't regret it! Full five hours of Katsuie, deal? Now what could be better, ain't it right? And he agreed. Well, for three hours, but I'll talk to him, and maybe do him some favours, and some fun, he needs fun, and so-"

"Sakon. Shut up and bring Katsuie."

"Yes, sir, yes, sir, brat-sama. But the deal is, Katsuie will be alive afterwards, and still sane, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Alright! Hey, Katsuie!!!! I know you're in the corner, show yourself, please, I'll do things for you afterwards, scout's honour!"

 

And indeed, Katsuie was there, his Katsuie, yea, Hideyori's Katsuie for the day or two, right? Wasn't that the deal? And Hideyori could barely contain his joy. He loved Katsuie, yes, he loved Katsuie even slightly more than he loved Mitsunari-kun! Katsuie was the best, most wonderful, and magical, and his faces were to kill for, really! Katsuie, Katsuie, Katsuie!!!

 

Suddenly, his Mitsunari-kun barged in, naturally, of course, murder in his eyes. So Hideyori waved him away and Mitsunari left, apologising for disturbing Hideyori-sama's playtime with Sakon.

 

Mhm, all was perfect today. It truly was. No Ieyasus in sight, even, and wasn't he too big nowadays to fears Ieyasus under the bed? Yeah, he was, he's decided. And now...

"Katsuie!!!!! I love you! Hey, don't frown like that, I truly do!!!!"

 

Why, oh why, did Katsuie-kun-chan never seem to believe him, Hideyori-sama himself when he, the great one and only Hideyori-sama himself, never never, ever lied, for only traitors and Ieyasus lied, everyone knew that?

And once or twice, Hideyori wondered if he had lied, maybe, accidently. He was younger than.

Fortunately, he had Mitsunari-kun to reassure him, swearing on his - Mitsunari-kun's - very soul - that such was not the case, for every word Hideyori-sama uttered was sacred and true, and if Hideyori-sama ever appeared to be mistaken about anything, then Mitsunari will do everything in his power to rectify it.

So Hideyori wondered, sometimes: if he said that the grass was pink, would Mitsunari paint aaaaaaaaaall the grass, in the whole world? Surely he would, that much was obvious. But there was a looooot of grass in the world, and besides...

"Katsuie!!!!! <3 "

 

Hmm. One other thing. He wanted Katsuie to be his wife, in the future. Was it in Mitsunari-kun's power to turn Katsuie into a woman, he wondered...


	3. Chapter 1 (draft, will edit tomorrow) - Atonement, or What I, Hideyori-sama, Read in Dusty Books About Geishas in Hanbei's Room

**Chapter 1**

 

Hideyori wasn't a naive small boy anymore, or so he thought. At ten years old... He should soon be an adult, anyway. Hm, should he order a genpuku? Maybe. Mitsunari-kun would prepare it in a heartbeat the moment He, Hideyori-sama, wished to be an adult, after all.

But something was missing, still. He... even knowing, though never explicitly told, that his father and his Hanbei were long dead, he still didn't feel like the Master of the Castle, still didn't feel like an adult. Hmm, noone was able to kill him, for sure, but... he still didn't feel like an adult.

Ah, yea. Because Mitsunari-kun still was doing everything to say 'I'm sorry' to dad instead of doing everything to say 'Thank you that I'm alive, your Grace, Hideyori-sama", surely that was the reason.

Everything always come down to Mitsunari-kun, after all. And Katsuie, sometimes. Differently so... no, he was the great warlord, Hideyori Toyotomi-sama, he would not blush!!

 

Still. He should get it over it. Make Mitsunari-kun atone and start to live for him, Hideyori, instead of living for his father's ghost.

And it would be merciful, anyway, Mitsunari-kun craved atonement and still didn't find one. Yup, he, Hideyori should be benevolent like daddy and Hanbbee and help poor dear Mitsunari-kun find atonement that wouldn't leave him lacking or unfulfilled.

It couldn't be a small one. Sakon and Gyobu may complain later, but so what? Mitsunari-kun's heart wasn't so small to be easily satisfied with some meager, paultry atonement, he, Hideyori-sama, knew that much about his favourite, beloved, one and only left arm, Mitsunari-kun.

Oh, right, arms... wasn't that a good idea?

Yesterday, he was in his Hanbbee's --- uhm, Hanbei-sama's - old room and found an interesting book, unfortunately not written by Hanbei, about geishas and proofs of loyalty.

 

And so, an idea slowly began to form in his mind, fingers and arms and---

Oh, Mitsunari-kun was here already, kneeling? When did he come? Oh, well, Mitsunari-kun was always, always like that, coming suddenly, moving through shadows, it was almost adorable, in a way. He was, Hideyori thought sometimes, like a hedgehog, Mitsunari-kun was. Or like a fish in a water.

Ah, right, Mitsunari-kun was waiting, on his kneels, at Hideyori's feet. Ok, ok.

"Heya. You may speak, etc, kay, Mitsunari?"

"Hideyori-sama. Gyobu said you summoned me. May I ask for your permission to ask you why, my Lord?"

"No, you mayen't. Now, shut up, I'm thinking."

Mitsunari-kun nodded, bowing deeply, his face expression almost as pitiful as Katsuie's. Nice! And Hideyori wasn't even trying! He should try someday, he decided. Alright, now, to make Mitsunari-kun smile for a change, hmmm... Oh, yeah!

"It hasn't escaped my notice what a great burden you carry, Mitsunari-kun, ya know? Because you're guilty. Because you let Ieyasu kill my father without moving a finger, ya know."

What? Sometime one had to make somebody cry first in order to make them smile later, Hideyori knew that much. And besides, wasn't it all true.

Mitsunari, Hideyori was pleased to see, said nothing, though he seemed to really want to say something. Good, good. And Mitsunari shivered and oh, there were those red tears of his again, that rarely happened nowadays, so: good job to me, Hideyori thought. Now it could be done, yup.

"Anyway!" Hideyori continued, suppressing a giggle, as it would be slightly inappropriate, "anyway, you've never atoned for your sin. And you can atone, I know the way. Only I know it, of course, ya know. Once and for all, and since today on, you'll be innocent of my father's death, and of Hanbei's death, too. For sure."

There were no tears in Mitsunari's eyes now, but suddenly, he said... rather, uttered, with an effort that wouldn't be necessary to kill thousand samurais, Hideyori was sure, as that would be infinitely easier:

"I could... atone? Is it... in my power...?"

"Nay, it's not in your power, but it's in mine. When I say you're innocent, and alright now, and that I love you, then you'll be innocent, and loved by me. That's all there is to it. But it might hurt a bit, the atonement. So I won't order you to do it, because I'm nice like that, kay? 's only your choice. If you want to atone, come back tomorrow - or you can do it right now, I'll allow it. I guess. Kay?"

Yeah, this should be enough to satisfy Mitsunari-kun's stupid hangups. Yup, he, great Hideyori-sama, surely was the greatest genius in Japan, to be able to read dear Mitsunari's heart like this and play with it like this. And now, soon, Mitsunari would be happy, and that would be interesting to see. Hm, now, how to make Katsuie happy? That would be more difficult...

"My Lord! With your permission, I'd ask, could I begin to repent now? What should I offer... should I offer my life in repentance...? Hideyori-sama!!"

"Nuh-uh, you wanna me get killed by Ieyasu when you're dead, or what? Don't be such a silly boy, Mitsunari-kun, kay?"

"Yes, Hideyori-sama! Please allow me to apolo--"

"Shhh. Now, here's what you've gotta offer: your left arm. 's symbollic, ya know? I like symbolism. Also, it would make some poetic sense, or some shit like that. And then you'll be forever innocent of your crime, and someday, your soul can meet my father's soul, though I guess cutting your arm off could hurt a bit, so, well, no orders here, you can refuse and keep living with your sins. You made do with them till now, aftera---"

Hideyori stopped, because even he had to flinch at the speed with which Mitsunari-kun cut it off. And at the amount of blood, who knew there was so much blood in arms? But wait, blood, people who got emptied of blood by Mitsunari-kun died, and he wanted Mitsunari-kun to live!!! He liked him!!

"Now, don't bleed to death, that's an order. Mitsunari-kun? Mitsunari-kun!!"

Why was he unconscious now, of all times? Could one not cut off own arm without fainting??

Thankfully, Sakon was nearby somehow and heard everything and was here now, so...

"Call a medic here!" Hideyori thought that would be the best way to do things, but... maybe Sakon knew more about wounds than even he, great Hideyori-sama? Because Sakon already tore a piece of his own clothing off and dressing Mitsunari-kun's wound. And then, without asking, rude, so, so, so, so rude, without even looking at Hideyori, even though he knew he was there and what exactly happened, Sakon Shima left. Took Mitsunari-kun and left.

Taking him, Hideyori learned half a day later, to medics and doctors. Good, good. Maybe Sakon Shima wasn't the worst.

And now, Mitsunari-kun would wake up happy whenever he finally woke up. That was such a nice feeling, knowing that. So why was Sakon so gloom about it? Stuuuuupid. Sakon Shima didn't know Mitsunari-kun's soul at all, Hideyori was quite sure of that. Yep.

Poor Sakon came into the room too late, after all, Hideyori knew - too late to see, just before Mitsunari-kun lost his consciousness, this warm and touching look that Mitsunari-kun gave Hideyori and only Hideyori. And Hideyori received a lot of pretty glances from Mitsunari since being born, but never such as this, yet, so he knew his decision to make Mitsunari atone was right, now. This look full of idolatry, gratitude, joy, and barely contained disbelief that it was reality and not some good dream, yes, this look - this quick glance of Mitsunari's before Mitsunari lost consciousness.

For two days. Lost consciousness for two days, it turned out. Maybe he didn't eat enough, beforehand?

Still, this quick gaze, it was nice. Maybe even nicer than Katsuie's. Yes, maybe Mitsunari-kun should be the wife, instead, Hideyori wondered. Such pure, tender, and grateful worship, love and gratitude and joy, who else could give it, if not Mitsunari-kun himself, to Hideyori?

Yeah, who else? Maybe Mitsunari would be his favourite, after all. Hmmmm.

 


	4. Interlude - Forbidden Meeting of Fates

**Short Interlude**

**Of Forbidden Meetings: As Long as No One Knows, and Neither Does the Monster**

 

Mitsunari-kun was spending a lot of time in the medical tent, now. As if losing one measly arm was such a big deal, seriously. He, Hideyori, was slightly surprised at how much it weakened Mitsunari-kun for... for two or three days, even!! So long!!!! Was his Mitsunari-kun truly such a weakling? No, certainly not. Maybe losing arms was a tiring thing, after all.

Naturally, his Mitsunari-kun never complained, nuh uh, not even once. Nope, he was happy, and glad, he, Hideyori, could see that well in his Mitsunari's eyes, even on the first day after, when Mitsunari-kun struggled with all his strength to be able to form the words of thanks, so weakened he had seemed.

It was nice, seeing a happy and glad Mitsunari-kun. He, Hideyori-sama, now realised that the last time he saw such a Mitsunari-kun was when Hanbbee was still alive.

So he, Hideyori, even without being his father or his Hanbei, had such a power over his Mitsunari-kun. The power to make him happy. And just like Mitsunari-kun said, left arm was a very small and paultry price for such a thing.

Since that was surely true, it meant that he, Hideyori-sama, had just completely changed his Mitsunari's disposition again, now making him so happy! Wow! 's was really something else, ain't it, he thought.

He went a bit farther away from the castle today than Mitsunari-kun would be happy with allowing him to, but Mitsunari was dozing off right now, happily, and so, he could go farther, right now, without worrying his Mitsunari-kun. He could hear Sakon following him to make sure nobody accidently killed 'the brat' as Sakon disrespectfully called him, Hideyori, oftentimes. (Which was a secret well-kept from Mitsunari-kun. After all, Sakon's life, for some reason, had been guaranteed by Hanbei, unfortunately, and even he, Hideyori-sama, would never dare break Hanbei's order, even if his one and only Hanbbee had truly been dead for years now. He wondered if Hanbee would get irritated at him for cutting Mitsunari's arm off. But this was only a prank, truly! Meant to cheer Mitsunari-kun up. And it worked! Wouldn't Hanbbeee understand? Or would he get mad?

Thinking that, now even farther away, now in some forest he's never been to, he, Hideyori-sama, unfortunately, began to sob disgracefully. But what could he do? Besides. He wasn't sobbing.

"I'm not sobbing!"

There. He said so, therefore it was true. He knew that much from his very own Mitsunari-kun.

"I'm not... sobbing... it's.... it's raining! Yes, it's raining!!"

And that went on like this. For the next few minutes. He felt something awful, and he wondered... was it like this...? Sins???

Was it a sin, to make Mitsunari-kun lose his arm for no reason? Did he sin????

"I... I lay my sins to waste..." he muttered, hesitantly.

Hm. There. He did feel slightly better, now.

"Hanbei?" he asked, looking up, "was I a bit too cruel? With my prank, I mean? But look, Mitsunari-kun is so happy now, I've never seen him so happy! He's overjoyed! So... so I... I'm not feeling guilty, Hanbei!!!! And daddy!!! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! Mitsunari-kun is happy now, and it's through me, not through you, daddy, and Hanbei! Mitsunari-kun is glad, I know that, from his words, from his eyes, so I... I don't feel guilty, either! Mitsunari-kun is truly happy now, and it's through my honest efforts, ain't it, Hanbei, daddy??"

And a few minutes later, he, Hideyori-sama, shouted again, "Mitsunari-kun is happy, so I did a good deed!!! Yep!!!!"

And suddenly, he felt a stranger's presence and quickly hid behind nearest tree.

The presence was very... yellow. And probably Mitsunari's age, more or less.

"I apologise for startling you," the yellow man said, "I don't know who you are. It's just, I heard you say Mitsunari's name. Were you speaking of Mitsunari Ishida? Is he still alive?"

Still behind the tree, he, Hideyori-sama, answered huffily, "Mitsunari-kun is alive and well and happy. What's it to you?"

"I'm glad to hear that. That's all. Are you a son of some maid?"

Hideyori, still behind the tree, replied, "Yes."

It was true, because he said so. Mhm, he was a good pupil, when it came to that, he was certain, and he remembered everything Mitsunari-kun told him. _Every word you speak is sacred and true._

And so, if he said he was a maid's son, then some maid would have no choice but to suddenly become his mother, or her head would get cut off. Mhm, so he didn't lie. Nuh-uh.

"I see," the yellow presence answered. "Well, maid's son, could you keep our meeting a secret from Mitsunari and Hideyori?"

"Yea." Hideyori answered, truthfully again, because while he couldn't keep a secret from himself, he certainly could keep one from Mitsunari-kun."

"Good. My name is Ieyasu Tokugawa. Let's meet again, sometime - I'd like to hear more about how Mitsunari and Hideyori are doing, because I'm worried about them."

Ieyasu.

Tokugawa.

Ieyasu.

Tokugawa.

Ieyasu.

Ieyasu.

Ieyasu.

Ieyasu.

Ieyasu.

_Ieyasu._

_Ieyasu._

_Ieyasu._

_Ieyasu._

_Ieyasu._

The terror that seized his, Hideyori-sa... his, Hideyori's, heart, was unlike anything he's ever felt before. In his eyes, the Yellow Presence grew into an enormous demon who obscured the sun. And the Yellow Presence's kind smile twisted and grew and now looked so much more demonic than the Devil King's, it wasn't even funny. Scary, scary, scary, scary, scary, scary, scary!!!!! Save me, Mitsunari-kun, save me, Katsuie, save me, Hanbei, save me, even Sakon if necessary, and daddy... no, not daddy... Mitsunari-kun should come save him!!! Scary, scary, scary, scary, scary!!! Too scary!!!

And he, Hideyori, not Hideyori-sama in this very second, just Hideyori, maybe even Hideyori-chan (Sakon would never let him forget it, would he?) ran and ran and ran, and suddenly, he heard the sounds of fighting, slightly familiar sounds, and recognised that Sakon attacked the Yellow Presence suddenly.

Wow. Sakon, how brave, maybe, maybe he should stop loathing him, Hideyori-chan thought, barely believing his own thoughts, born or momentary terror.

And so, he reached the Osaka Castle safely, panting.

Yea, this would be a secret alright. A secret. A secret. He wasn't going to tell Mitsunari-kun. And Sakon, if Sakon knew what was good for him, would not dare utter a word about this forbidden meeting to Mitsunari-kun as well.

For he, Hideyori, didn't want to be never able to leave the castle again.

Now safe - just ten meters away from Mitsunari-kun, and therefore safe - he, Hideyori-sama, admonished himself sternly for not stopping to look whether the ieyasu man had horns as he had once imagined, or not.

Blah. He'd have to ask Gyobu. No, not Sakon, he hated talking to Sakon, and besides, Shima was busy fighting the ieyasu now. And no, not Mitsunari-kun, he, Hideyori, wasn't cruel enough to even so much as mutter 'ieyasu' in poor Mitsunari's presence, no way, that would be waaaaay worse than arm cutting. Right, Hanbbee? And daddy?


	5. Chapter 2 - He Aaaalways Bores the Great Me, With his talks of misfortune, but He's My Confidant

**Chapter 2**

**He Aaaalways Bores the Great Me, With his Talks of Misfortune, but He's My One and Only Confidant**

 

 

He sneaked into the leper's room, as quietly and stealthily as he could. As far as Mitsunari, Sakon, all the Toyotomi soldiers, and Katsuie, knew, he, Hideyori-sama, disliked Gyobu a little and barely ever talked to him.

Gyoubu pretended to be asleep, apparently, but his eyes snapped open quickly when he, Hideyori-sama, came up to him and muttered, "Ssshhh. Coast clear, ain't it so? Gyobu?"

Gyobu chuckled at that and replied, "Indeed, Young Lord Hideyori, indeed. Mitsunari is currently dozing off. Sakon Shima, who was following you, seems to currently nurse some injuries of his own. Now, Young Lord, would you satisfy your toy's right hand curiosity and betray the name of the attacker? You did not go running to your toy soldier, I see. So who, oh who could it be, our great Young Lord?"

Hideyori always felt slightly smaller when Gyobu called him great, and so, spending time with Mitsunari-kun was the only possible medicine after spending too much time with Gyobu. Still, he didn't dislike the leper. Who else could be so trusted with secrets, after all? Oh, yea, Mitsunari-kun. He would never utter any secrets if he, Hideyori-sama, forbid him to. But that's only with his mouth, while Mitsunari-kun's eyes were unruly, always screaming all that Mitsunari-kun knew for all the world to hear. For who wouldn't hear? Mitsunari-kun's eyes were so straightforward, after all. Like daddy's, maybe, though he barely remembered. Mitsunari's eyes were a comfort, true enough, yep.

But Gyobu's eyes were secret. And so, Gyobu's eyes were the eyes of the confidant, the proper confidant for he, Hideyori-sama. Would Hanbei's eyes be like these today, if Hanbei was still alive?

Would they? _Am I just seeking a Hanbei replacement? Like some toddler sucking their own thumb?? I'm so pathetic..._

"Why the frown, oh great Young Lord? Are you upset about your joke?"

"Joke?", Hideyori asked, for a moment uncomprehending.

"Oh yes, your joke. You would have taken it back, that order, if Mitsunari did not follow it too swiftly. Cutting his own arm, that is. Or am I wrong, my great Lord?"

"You... You're not wrong, Gyo--Yoshitsugu."

"Oh? You've learned my name, now, Your Highness?"

"I... I always knew it!!" Hideyori shouted, now offended, "It's just... it's just... It's just, I've decided to no longer be a child! I can't be a child!! Because, because, coz, coz, coz, coz... Coz I gotta kill the ieyasu, so I canna be a child! Can't be, can't be! Because... because... because Mitsunari-kun would have a heart attack, just killing the ieyasu, and I don't wanna that at all!!"

His shouting turned into screeching and upon noticing that, he, Hideyori-chan, blushed, embarassed. It was soooo embarassing that he almost called himself 'brat-sama' in his own very thoughts, too.

"Ah, indeed. So the fearful and mighty ieyasu species was the opponent. So I see. You did well escaping him on your own, Young Lord, in such case."

"I... I won't be mocked!!!" He, Hideyori-sama, screamed, running out of Gyoubu's room, slamming the door as loudly as he could, regretting the fact that they couldn't be slammed into his confidant's face right now.

Still, he felt better. The encounter with Ieyasu had been thoroughly, sarcastically mocked by Gyobu, instead of screamed about nightmarishly by his favourite Mitsunari-kun. That made the encounter itself - mocked, belittled, not taken seriously enough - safe now.

Safe.

Safe.

And so, now feeling utterly and ease and safe, he graciously visited his very own Mitsunari-kun, knowing from dear Gyobu that now at least for a short while there would be no unwelcome Shimarruptions. (Interruptions from the Sakon Shima. Hideyori's own word, one of fifty, all of which he was very proud of, indeed. He planned to write _The Great and Only, Amazing and Awe-Inspiriing Wonderful Dictionary of the Great Toyotomi Trroooops_ when he was adult. Yeas! For example, the word 'mitsunari' was, as he well knew, a great synonym - as a verb, it was different as a noun - a great synoym for the phrase 'to follow every order, spoken on unspoken, of one's Lord, whether one's Lord is alive or dead for many years, without any single concern for one's own health, sanity, or life'. The word 'Hanbei' was synonymous with 'wise', 'smart', 'good plans', and... and..)

"Mother," he whispered, not realising that he was speaking aloud, and that Mitsunari-kun, sitting next to him, could hear him, "mother, from all I heard about them. Or am I mistaken?"

Mitsunari-kun, who was busy being happy and thanking Hideyori for the blessing of being pardoned, stopped talking for a few seconds, and his eyes widened. "Hideyori-sama... what are you talking about? If you could please tell me, surely I could find the solution to your concerns?"

Hideyori thought about it for the moment, before finally deciding.

"You don't need to know, Mitsunari-kun. But you can bring the solution. Or rather, Sakon Shima can, but he'll be unwilling to listen to reason, so _make him bring the solution._ Yep! Threaten to cast him away, to never talk to him again, to ignore his very existence, to loathe him... etc... if he doesn't comply. Alright???"

Mitsunari only nodded, listening intently, and Hideyori knew, from the eyes of Mitsunari-kun, that currently Mitsunari-kun was wondering what treasures does Sakon have that he so obstinately and disrespectfully refused to share with Hideyori-sama as he should, even after so many years.

Hideyori sighed. "Please, don't misunderstand me. DON'T be angry with Shima, only threaten to be forever angry with him if he doesn't give me the thing. Kay? You two should stay friends, really, coz Hanbei said so, so I can't disagree, ehh..."

Mitsunari nodded gratefully, "Yes, Hideyori-sama. Thank you for your mercy. I... I did not know that such was Hanbei-sama's will, I've never heard..."

"Yep, yep. He told me: Mitsunari-kun should never kill Sakon, no matter what."

Oh, so it was possible for Mitsunari-kun to smile with even more bliss, while suddenly blinking away the tears, tears that weren't even red? Huh. Learn something new everyday. Because yep, apparently it was possible, as it has just happened, right here, right now!

"Hideyori-sama... Please allow me to thank you for sharing these words of Hanbei-sama with me, for I've never had the privilege of hearing them. It is such a blessing... please, allow me to thank you properly, I beg of you---"

Oh. Mitsunari-kun's voice cracked. That meant that he was seriously serious and probably only one step away from red tears. Okay, kay, kay, that would only slow Hideyori down right now, slow down his own new brilliant plan, so enough sentimentality for today!!

"Not allowed. You will thank me for this blessing by taking action: as I've said. There's something I want. It's called Katsuie Shibata. I want him alive, uninjured, unthreatened, and wholly mine, always. Sakon knows where my dear Katsuie is. Now go!"

Because really, if he now allowed dear Mitsunari-kun to thank him, it would last for hours. Seriously, he made a small mistake by mentioning Hanbbee, that he did. 's not so? So now, he should reign his very own Mitsunari-kun, a little.

Mitsunari apparently mistakenly took it to hear that his Lord was tired of hearing his voice now, and so, said nothing, only nodding, bowing deeply, and then quickly rising and leaving the medic tent.

Goint to Sakon Shima.

Perfect.

Everything was perfect and he, Hideyori, would soon get a stepmother - Katsuie Shibata, naturally.

The only thing that could cross his plans now was if Sakon suddenly turned into a complete moron - and he didn't put it past the dog - and happened to tell his, Hideyori's, left arm, about the wild ieyasu enconter.

Uhm... wild, because it was in the forest, Hideyori thought, because he's gotten used to justifying himself in his own thoughts because he knew from his very own Mitsunari-kun that Daddy and Hanbei could hear his very own thoughts, always.

And why wouldn't they? They were omniscient now, surely. Mitsunari-kun said so, and Mitsunari-kun never lied.

Hideyori sometimes wonder what would happen if he ordered Mitsunari-kun to lie, seriously lie.

He thought long and hard about it and then decided - well, Mitsunari-kun would lie, and at such a prad...para...poradx... paradox! The world would end.

Huh, so he, Hideyori-sama, had the power to end the world, now. Neat!! Awesome!!

But... huh. He no longer had the power to end Sakon, now that he went and spilled the beans. Horrible! And it was all Hanbbee's fault, to boot, not his own, he thought, pouting.

Coz ya know, unfair as it was, Daddy's and Hanbbee's will overrode his own. Or rather, he couldn't say that His, Hideyori-sama's, Will, was any different than theirs.

After all, he didn't want to break his very own Mitsunari-kun. Nope, no, not yet.

Nah, and so... never so honest as his pure Mitsunari-kun, for now, he'd continue lying with truth, like Gyobu and Sakon!

Nah, not lying, not really. After all, every word he, Hideyori-sama, uttered, was sacred and true. Mhm, yep. Mitsunari-kun surely was right about that. Mitsunari-kun never lied, after all, and so, it was true, Hideyori-sama thought, dozing off.

Dreaming again, later, nightmares of the newly met _Ieyasu_ , and shivering.


	6. Interlude - Nah, Ain't Scared of no Yellow Demon. I'm a God and... But So Was Father...

**Interlude**

**Nah, Ain't Scared of You. I'm a God and... But So Was Father...**

 

A few weeks had passed by in calm. Yesterday, his Mitsunari-kun dragged an entirely unwilling Katsuie into the room of him, Hideyori-sama, so it was a beautiful day. He, Hideyori-sama, also, after Mitsunari-kun left, saw and heard the loathsome dog come in and apologise profusely to dear, lovely Katsuie who just nodded and muttered something that maybe sounded like _can't be helped, I understand._

Today morning, he, Hideyori, told his lovely Katsuie, his current decided (decided by him, Hideyori-sama) new mother ( _sorry, Hanbeee- uhm, Hanbei-sama, but you're toooooo far away for me, Hideyori-sama now!_ ) about all his ordeals with Yellow Demon.

Katsuei nodded and muttered, "You're afraid Tokugawa Ieyasu will kill 'your Mitsunari' and 'your great Self', as far as I can gather from your incomprehensible talk, child."

He, Hideyori-sama, nodded solemnly and pouted solemnly with all the severity it demanded at being insultingly and unforgivably (it deserved eternal damnation, dammit!!) called 'a child' as if he was a mere human being.

Still, his lovely Katsuie was, in a small part, right... no!! To fear, would be unworthy!!! Unworthy of him, Hideyori-sama!! Unworthy of Daddy and Hanbbee!!

"Ain't no scared at all, I'm not!!!" He screamed, loudly. Almost as loudly as Mitsunari-kun screamed when asleep (though less loudly then not-asleep-Mitsunari-kun) so he felt very proud that his great voice didn't even falter, yea!!!

"There's no shame in such fear," stupid, stupid, stupid and mistaken!! Katsuie muttered. "You see---"

"No, I don't see!!! I'm your one and only Lord, I'm the Lord of the whole Japan, and you should beg forg--- ah. But, _Ieyasu!!!!!!,_ he, he killed... my father, who, too... was divine, and so... he..."

"Exactly" Katsuie muttered, tiredly, looking down and away, now towards the door.

On the other side of the door, he, Hideyori-sama knew, in his Lordly wisdom, even with how quiet it was, the Sakon dog was awaiting the moment when Katsuie was free was free for a few seconds and he could apologise to Katsuie in private. Somehow, private apologies were realer, he, Hideyori-sama, gathered, over the years.

What was it about private apologies, he, Hideyori-sama, knew not.

Though he was slowly beginning to dread that the dog, Sakon Shima, was daring to defile his lovely Katsuie - was trying to be his Katsuie's Hanbei, though he had no right to do so, no standing, not high enough, and not permitted!! Unforgivable!! And no, he, Hideyori-sama, was not jealous, no, not of either of them!!!!!!

Unforgivable!

Anyway...

"Ex..exactly??" what did his dear Katsuie even mean?

"So, let's call Tokugawa a god killer, and so, even you wouldn't be safe, in the future. Though for now, you have a good guard, and so... Where are you going, child?"

"Shut up!! Go talk to Sakon and then bed him, for all I care! I'm going to talk to _Ieyasuuuuu!!!!_!!! to prove that he scares me not, not in the least, not a tiny bit!!"

And so, he, Hideyori-sama went out, slamming all the doors and gates behind his great self on the way, which somehow, didn't feel even remotely satisfying.

Especially since one single, great question remained. No, two questions.

One: how to leave the Castle without Mitsunari-kun noticing a thing?

And the second question: where did one find an ieyasu? Where did one even begin to seek him, not on accident?

Should he just go somewhere and scream IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!  ?

Nah, that ain't it.

Coz if so, Ieaysu would suddenly appear in the castle every other night.

Yeah...

Right! Go he should, somewhere, to find the Yellow Presence of Fake Kind Smiles, and prove his very own, Hideyori's, courage and strength, but go he should... where??

Where did ieyasus live, in reality and not in dreams, even? In forests??? Since that's where he once met... Hmmmm.

"Hideyori-sama?"

Oh, crap. Crap crap crap crap crap!

"Mitsunari-kun! I didn't expect you at this gate!" He, Hideyori-sama, for the very first time in his great wonderful divine life, sounded, he, Hideyori-sama, supposed, blushing... sheepish. As if he commited a crime!! As if he even could, when his own great word was the law!!

Crap. Crap.

"Hideyori-sama, are you going anywhere?"

Kneeling. Naturally, Mitsunari-kun was, as was only right.

Oh. His arm was still missing. Right. Arms didn't regrow, not for mere humans. Maybe this had been a slight, tiny, small mistake on his, great Hideyori's, part... Maybe...

"Please, Hideyori-sama, allow me to beg for permission to escort you to wherever you wish to go. It's unsafe otherwise. Please! If you wish, I'll give you my other arm in gratitude, if you only allow me to accompany you on your journey. For I would be honoured!"

Hideyori shook his head, more suddenly than he planned

_Blood, blood, blood, blood, all Mitsunari's... Sickening, scary, revolting... pitiable... no, no, no, no, not again..._

"Your other arm... Mitsunari-kun, you're forbidden to lose it, ever. If you ever do lose it, your life is forfeit."

Mitsunari-kun bowed deeply. "Yes, Hideyori-sama!"

"Now, Mitsunari-kun... there's one thing I haven't told you. For you were still recovering, and I thought the shock of hearing such a horrible thing would kill you. And I need your life here, still, for I'm still too young."

Mitsunari-kun stood up and focused, listening intently, with, he, Hideyori-sama, was sure, every cell of his body, every droplet of his blood.

Hideyori-sama wanted to kiss him. On the cheek. But that would disrupt the solemnity of the moment, surely.

And so, he did not.

"Mitsunari-kun. A few weeks ago, Ieyasu Tokugawa assaulted me. I barely escaped with my life."

Right after saying it outloud, he, Hideyori-kun, regretted saying it aloud, and looked at his very own Mitsunari-kun in concern, hoping that not all the blood in Mitsunari-kun's veins froze. So what if it was, according to poetry, a metaphor? Mitsunari-kun was always adorably literal with metaphors, after all...

But Mitsunari-kun's blood didn't freeze, or so it seemed to Hideyori, maybe. However, he's seen Mitsunari's shadows, over the years, but even so... the sudden unfamiliar Shadow he saw, suddenly, the Red Shadow, writhing and coiling, in Mitsunari-kun's eyes, was so very unfamiliar, and so very revolting, that he, Hideyori-chan, recoiled from his very own Mitsunari-kun in sudden fear, disgust, and revulsion.

Mitsunari-kun, thankfully, did not seem to notice that. No, for, right now, surely, he... was looking at the ieyasu instead, at the ieaysu killing Daddy, certainly, Hideyori thought. Even if Mitsunari-kun's eye couldn't traverse the past with utter and complete clarity, the Red Shadow, Hideyori felt, certainly could.

Could and would.

Oh, well. What was done was done.

"So, as I've said, Mitsunari-kun. Ieyasu plans to kill me. He'll stop at nothing."

Hmm... now, after being at first startled, hmm... Hideyori slowly began to find the Red Shadow fascinating. The Red Shadow connected to the Purple Shadow, they seemed like a family. Red Shadow of Mitsunari's gaze and Purple Shadow of Mitsunari's body.

He, Hideyori-sama, wanted to poke them. So he continued speaking.

"Mitsunari-kun, Ieyasu Tokugawa said that he will kill me tonight."

What he, Hideyori couldn't understand was why Mitsunari-kun was suddenly so silent, and why Mitsunari's Shadows suddenly began to speak rather ominously in the language that he, Hideyori-sama, being of the winds, could not quite understand perfectly still, much as he tried; and why so suddenly so much ground and stone around broke and why Mitsunari-kun was more of a blur than ever before, and then; why would the dog suddenly grab him, Hideyori-sama, and move him out of the sudden warpath of his very own Mitsunari-kun, and why, when he blinked again, Mitsunari-kun was no longer in sight.

"S-Sa...Sakon?? Wh-where is Mitsunari-kun???"

Sakon sighed. His hands, on his, Hideyori-sama's, shoulders, slightly bloodied - hands, not shoulders - were trembling, ever so slightly.

"No idea. No idea, but soon, he'll be wherever Ieyasu is. Why would you tell him?"

Hideyori-sama harrumphed and turned away, kicking some debris away.

He made no mistake, for sure, yah. Yeah, he never made any mistake. Hasn't his very own Mitsunari-kun told him that?

So surely, the dog, Sakon, with his now mysteriously slightly injured hands, was the one in the wrong.

Yup. For sure!

"Hey," the dog Shima muttered, slowly, for some reason, calmer now, "remember, if Mitsunari-sama ever asks, there was never any danger of Mitsunari-sama accidently hurting you. Mitsunari-sama didn't accidently hurt you and there was no chance, not even a teeny tiny little one, of Mitsunari-sama accidently harming you. Yeah?"

"But of course!" He, Hideyori-sama, replied, very much offended at the blashemous suggestion.

Sakon Shima smiled a bit too brightly at that, nodding, and then hid his face in his hands, making a strange sound that wasn't quite the sound of relief, he, Hideyori-sama, thought.

And then...

"Thanks. Didn't know you had it in you. Owe ya one."

"Hmh. You do!" Hideyori exclaimed, never in a million years wanting to admit that he had no idea what and for what and why and since when did the dog owe him, Hideyori-sama, truly, and whyever.

Honestly.

So much debris... huh.


	7. Take Me, Mitsunari-kun. Yea, My Virginity. It's An Order.

**Chapter 3**

**Take Me, Mitsunari-kun. Yep, My Virginity. It's An Order.**

 

It's been two years since that day.

Ieyasu Tokugawa wasn't dead. Mitsunari-kun had been so injured, that it was only his will to live that made it possible to save his life from the brink of death. That's what the medics said.

He, Hideyori-sama, however, knew better than those paultry medics. Better than even the dog, Sakon. Better than Gyobu. For Mitsunari-kun kept a secret from them.

Not from him, Hideyori-sama, now twelve, than ten years old, however. No, not from him. His toy, his dog, his man, Mitsunari-kun, had no secrets from him, the great and radiant Hideyori-sama, for Hideyori-sama was the Toyotomi. And so, every breath of Mitsunari-kun belonged to him by the right of inheritance.

What? It was true. Ever since he was two years old, Mitsunari-kun told him so.

At first, Hanbbee would say not to take darling Mitsunari-kun deadly seriously. That darling Mitsunari-kun had a sensitive soul, who would gladly be a foothold but it would be best if Hideyori-kun didn't step on it too hard. So maybe without boots would be fine. Is that clear?

It was clear. Very clear.

Luckily, thankfully, Hanbei was now dead and buried. Hurray!

And so, Mitsunari-kun could now be stepped on _in boots_ if he, Hideyori-sama, just so wished.

And he just so wished, right now, because he had a problem. He was twelve years. And a virgin. Some human beings his age were virgins no longer! He knew that! From books! Books that he found, lurking around in rooms in which he, Hideyori-sama, had been forbidden by Daddy (thankfully dead) and Hanbbee (thankfully dead) from lurking around in.

And so.

He had a problem.

And, since he was so great, he now also had a solution.

And he called Mitsunari-kun and benevolently told him. His order.

Mitsunari-kun bowed, ever so deep, frowning.

"Yes, Hideyori-sama."

A-ha! He, Hideyori-sama, was a genius.

"Yes, Hideyori-sama. Since you so wish, in eight months from this very day, you'll have my body to do as you please with."

"B-but, but, but. But!! But!!! I don't understand!!! I asked for--- this ---- body------now!!! I wanna have it now!! You! With your arm, and your legs, and your head, and your penis!!! Now!!!! You---if you disobey, cut your tongue off---------SAKON!!!!!!!!!!"

The reason for his, great Hideyori-sama's, sudden not-plea-for-help-and-saviour was because Mitsunari-kun was seriously appearing to be ready to cut his own tongue off. And so...

Fortunately, Sakon was quick enough, and so, instead of cutting any tongues, dear Mitsunari-kun only managed to make some shallow cuts on Sakon's arms and chest. Fortunately shallow, for he, brilliant and radiant and scared Hideyori-sama quickly shouted:

"STOP!!!!!!!!!"

and his Mitsunari-kun stopped moving.

"No tongue cutting! However, you won't drink until I say you may or until you have sex with me, Mitsunari-kun. You're dismissed for now, Mitsunari-kun."

Mitsunari-kun kneeled, smiling softly, gratefully, and kissed Hideyori-sama's hand, making Hideyori-sama blush harder than ever before.

Then left the room.

_What a tease. And that's after all he said---_

"Brat-sama, may I? No? Ehh, gonna say it anyway. Ya can always use Mitsunari-sama to cut my head off later if you dislike hearing the truth. So, there's that: Hanbei-sama forbid you from raping Mitsunari-kun before you're thirteen years old. You're too young to remember that - were too young - but Mitsunari-sama rememebers. And that's that."

 

"Rape?"

Sakon looked at the brat sternly, "Oh, excuse me. As if he won't be a mannequin or a doll in your hands, when the time comes. You're sick in the head and you know it."

Hideyori smirked slowly. "Jealousy, you see. Is Katsuie dear so unsatisfying?"

Yes, Hideyori-sama knew. Why Mitsunari-kun was still alive. Sakon knew not. Not a iota.

For whom Mitsunari-kun was still alive.

And that person's name wasn't Sakon Shima.

Oh, no. Neither Gyobu, even. Nor even Hanbei, thankfully. No, not that.

What a bliss, to be loved.

For he was the Toyotomi and now Mitsunari-kun's heart belonged only to him. No, the very soul and mind of Mitsunari-kun did.

 

He said:

 

He said:

 

 

_I had heard your voice... Hideyori-sama... you calling my name, Hideyori-sama. That's when I slayed some demons in hells and made my way out, back to you._

 

Mitsunari-kun never lied.

Sakon was nothing. Gyobu was nothing. Daddy was nothing - now - and so was Hanbei.

 

Because one cannot live without some alive _everything,_ now can they?

For two years now, surely Mitsunari-kun had a new one, discarding the old one.

Him, Hideyori-sama. Hideyori-sama only.

It was nice. So nice that he could even see himself graciously ,benevolently, mercifully, if begged and begged and begged enough... falling slightly, just a tiny bit, in love with his very own Mitsunari-sama.

If Mitsunari-sama did a few dogezas for that, while asking.

Hmm... yea.

 

"It's... fine today, and tomorrow, he would be embarassed otherwise, Mitsunari-sama would, yeap. But in three days, tell him to drink a little water, 'kay? I can ask Kats--"

He, Hideyori-sama, smirked. "Sakon... give up. I'm older. I'm no longer interested in that miserable Katsuie. What else can you give me? Hmmm? Buy some water for Mitsunari-kun, would you, if you want?"

"Well, myself, but you loathe me..."

"That's not a problem, now, is it?" Mitsunari-kun barely knows I loathe you. Let's play a game!"

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine with games!"

He, Hideyori-sama, smirked. "I'll forbid Mitsunari-kun from killing you, for old times' sake. And you will play the game."

"Oh, so when the game ends, I'll be even alive to brag that I won?"

Hideyori nodded.

"Well then, count me in! And you'll let Mitsunari-sama NOT die of thirst?"

He, gracious and benevolent Hideyori-sama, nodded, smirking. No, Sakon was not allowed to die, Sakon proved too useful, for a dog. Sakon would be injured and maimed - will be - as a punishment - but not killed. That's what he, Hideyori, mercifully decided.

Smirking again.

"Yeah."

Because why should either of his very own soldiers die? What a waste that would be. And Sakon was so eager to play his, Hideyori's, newly made up game, after all, it was almost cute. Adorable.

"So, wha's the game called?"

Hideyori-sama tried to smile sweetly, but he was bad at that. "'s called _Sakon the traitor to the Toyotomi_ ".

Sakon sighed, and sratched his neck, "A bit heavy of a game. Ehhh, what else did I expect of an uncute brat? But if you tell me to court Ieyasu, I swear, I'll tickle you! There! I still remember the place, since you were six years old. So hah! If you do, I'll have my cruel vengeance, yah! See? You should never make me irritated, brat-sama."

"No, no tickling!! Okay, the betrayal won't involve the Ieyasu, even though I really wanted it to. It'll be your own elaborate betrayal, that you've been planning for nine years!!"

"I haven't _served_ the Toyotomi for nine years, even, what'd ya know, so that's---"

"Genius, Shiiiiiiima-kun, so smart, you're a long planner. He heh."

"No way!"

"Yay way!"

"Three!!"

"Eight!!"

"Four."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Six!"

"Six!"

And then suddenly, he, Hideyori, learned what a strange thing called a high-five is.

It felt... nice. Cozy.

So much so that the grave crime of Shima's touch - he was no Mitsunari - escaped his, Hideyori's, notice, entirely.


	8. Interlude: Not Getting Irritated Was Just So Annoying for Him, Hideyori-sama

**Interlude**

**Not Getting Irritated Was Just So Annoying for Him, Hideyori-sama**

 

Just like that, all the castles became a little empty. A little cold. At first he, mighty Hideyori-sama, had no idea whatever why, what the heck. Was it fate or what? Why would castles feel slightly cold, and empty, when Mitsunari-kun was still there, and so was his, Lord Hideyori's, confidant, Gyobu?

Was it because lovely Katsuie, disrespectfully, went and left and went somewhere else?

Yep, that had to be it.

Which was strange, for he, wonderful br---Hideyori-sama, no longer held any interest in Katsuie, as even the dog would know. His dog.

He wasn't meeting his dog. Mitsunari's dog. Rat. Pidgin. Guinea Pig. Pig. Ant. Moth. Fly. Rat. Rat. Beetle. No, wait. Uhm... fox? Nah. Of course he was not. That would be absurd, for he loathed him. Loathed Sakon, since he remembered.

Ah, that's right.

Two months, eight days, three hours, four minutes ago, that's how long ago the game began.

Naturally, in his mercy, he, Hideyori-sama, already for two months now allowed Mitsunari-kun to drink.

Which was good, since the medics said it was almost a miracle that Mitsunari-kun didn't die from dehydration, and, well, afterwards, for three weeks Mitsunari-kun was too weak to even hold a sword. But he got better. Because he, gracious Hideyori-sama, was benevolent like that.

Anyway. Back to the game.

First was this.

He, Hideyori-sama, sent Sakon Shima somewhere. And the first part of the game was this: how long before Mitsunari-kun dares to question where? And for how long? And when would he be back?

That was going to be the start of the game, see.

The game that Mitsunari-kun was going to join without knowing.

HIdeyori-sama smirked. The game seemed fun, but... really, how long? Couldn't Mitsunari-kun just ask already????? Just the other day, Mitsunari-kun asked whether Hideyori-sama had a fever (only slightly!!! It was the snow's fault for being too cold and not getting warmer when ordered to, anyway!!!! Tch!!!), so it was not as if the word _question_ was not in Mitsunari's dictionary.

So. How long.

Really. Honestly.

Because even Shiima doggie had to be getting bored already in that one ooooooooooold castle ruin to which he, Hideyori-sama, sent him. Was Mitsunari-kun not curious about that Sakon's absence at al????? Why, why????? Boooooooring!!!!!

Because... now Sakon didn't annoy him, Hideyori-sama, everyday.

So now... nobody dared. RIght now. To annoy him. What was he, Hideyori-sama, gonna do? Call his very own Mitsunari-kun and say, after summons, "Annoy me! That's an order!"?

Even in his, Hideyori's head, it just... wouldn't be the same, frankly.

It would be lacking something. Something... fun.

"Brat."

Right, he should've just said it aloud. He could do it weeks ago. It's been two months since he heard the word, that was all that was wrong with the world, now all was right.

"Brat," he, Hideyori-sama, repeated. "Brat-sama, you're not so tough as you think."

Right. Nothing was missing now.

So, Hideyori-sama made a face, and punched a big hole in the wall.

"Of course I'm tough!! See? See?"

Satisfied, he, Hideyori-sama, went to bed and fell asleep immediately, smiling.

So fast did he fall asleep, in fact, that he didn't notice Mitsunari-kun in the shadows. Didn't feel his hand on his, Lord Hideyori's, hair, caressing it gently and reverently with his right hand.

"I don't know what sort of very important mission you sent Sakon on, Hideyori-sama, but hopefully You'll in your mercy summon him back soon. Or he'll just come back soon. For I miss him as much as you do, my beloved Lord. It's empty here, slightly, without him, is it not? My Lord."

Mitsunari stood up, wondering if it was a blashemy to touch his Lord without his Lord's knowledge. Maybe so?

"I'm not lonely, for Gyobu is here, and you, my Lord. But I sincerely hope that Sakon's important mission ends soon, and he comes back to You. I don't dare to presume: but were such Your thoughts as well, Hideyori-sama? I think they were. I could see them, in your honest eyes."

Mitsunari Ishida left the room, for the millionth time blissfully glad that Hideyori-sama was Hideyori-sama, without a single touch of deceit or mystery to him.


	9. Chapter 4: As I, Hideyori-sama, Lied about My Very Own Feelings? But that Must Be True, For He Says So.

**Chapter 4**

**As I, Hideyori-sama, Lied about My Very Own Feelings? But that Must Be True, For He Says So.**

 

Sakon trusted Hideyori-sama, the little Lordling, the brat-sama, his favourite child... not that he knew so many children, mind ya. He trusted him not to kill Mitsunari-sama. Maim him, yes, exhaust him, true, accidently make him fall into a river and be surprised if he drowns - indeed, for sure, you know it.

But he trusted his darling Lordling to never, ever kill their beloved Mitsunari-sama on purpose. And gotta say, Mitsunari-sama was damned hard to kill _not_ on purpose, tough as he was, quick as he was, amazing as he was, awesome as he was, cool as he---

That was slightly offtopic, then again...

 _"Ieyasu would know._ He didn't kill Mitsunari-sama, after all."

That was a bitter thought. That time (that one, there were others, too) Gundam almost killed Mitsunari-sama, but Ieyasu stopped his roboto friend before it came to that.

_ And do you expect thank yous? Ieyasu? Noble Ieyasu, as always...feh! _

_ If you could be around, the brat could be a brat, and not someone who has to be more. But you don't even care, do you? _

 

WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?  


 

_'S true. Saw it in my dice, I could say, but I would be lyin'  
_

 

BY BRAT, DO YOU MEAN... HIDEYO--

 

_ No, I mean Gyobu, of course. _

the wind snarked bitterly and left it at that. And jumped down from the tree, down, where sunlight could not reach, and so, light would not travel fast.

He hated nonconversations with nothing about nothing, after all. The wind, and his Sakon.

"It's the other way around!"

The Wind only whistled.

 

_________

Every night... he trusted Hideyori not to kill Mitsunari-sama, but he did not trust Mitsunari-sama to never accidently kill the brat.

So every night he'd send the winds to check on the shadows below. Was that truly enough, though? Sakon didn't do quite so well with the winds, and winds felt trapped in shadows and avoided them, and so, it was never reassuring enough.

It would be very easy if Sakon were to serve Ieyasu instead, and the very thought would make Wind sigh with pleasure for winds were in love with lights. Sakon was, however, a gambler, not someone easy like a, hmm... farmer? Warrior? Warriors were easy at heart, weren't they? For example, one could accuse the heart of Mitsunari-sama of many things, but sure enough, not on being complex. Not on that.

But that was good. Simple things were pure. Sakon wasn't pure. Unlike Hideyori-sama (beneath all the pretense) and Mitsunari-sama, he knew deceit. After all, he was a true gambler. Though he rarely cheated, but if it came down to it..

Mhm. Tonight, he'd cheat slightly and leave the old ruin and go to see for himself that Mitsunari-sama and Hideyori-sama hadn't accidently killed each other. He'd just sneak in quietly, and, what was the worst that could happen to a sneak over there, till they noticed it was him? Losing a limb or two? Well, at least that would be fair to Mitsunari-sama.

 

Yeah, he'd risk it. Just to make sure nobody accidently burned the whole castle down. Which, frankly speaking, was a real and concerning possibility, despite the awesomeness of dearest Mitsunari-sama, or maybe because of it? Huh...

 

______________

 

"STOP!!! I KNOW IT'S DARK OVER HERE AND I KNOW I SCREAMED COZ I'S STARTLED BUT IT'S SAKON SAKON SAKON SAKON STOP!!!!!!"

He, Hideyori-sama, had no idea he could ever scream so loudly.

He also had no idea why the walls shook and why his, Lord's Hideyori's, eyes, flashed with red light.

He had no idea they did.

There was only blood on the floor. From very near to the dog's heart. And the dog breathing heavily on the floor.

And Mitsunari's sword on the floor because it's fallen from his hand.

 

___________

Two days later, Sakon woke up. Breathing was difficult... really difficult. But he had to, didn't he.

Oh. Oooh. Even though he lost the game - cheated and still lost, what a bad luck - he got a reward? What sort of madness was this.

On a chair nearby, Mitsunari-sama was sitting, trying not to fall asleep, barely seeing a thing, with bloodshot eyes because of said... insomnia...? And on Lord Mitsunari's lap, the brat was sitting, dozing off, snoring, holding Mitsunari's hand like a lifeline, too tightly for comfort.

Sakon knew he shouldn't laugh, but he still laughed, because he was wrong about losing. He won! And the brat won. And Mitsunari-sama won.

"Everybody won? In the Toyotomi? Unbelievable. Now I'm scared that Yoshitsugu is dead or something. It's never 'everybody won' in the Toyotomi! 's just... not done..."

Huh.

Lucky. Because he could feel Gyobu's Shadow lurking around through his Wind, poking it nastily.

Everybody... won.

Amazing. Unlike the amount of debris on the floor, patiently waking for a sane person to remove it after it was there for two days.

"Can I plead insanity? No, I thought not," Sakon muttered, sighing softly, with a small smile. "The castle would fall - nah, just kidding. It's Mitsunari-sama who is the pillar, after all. I don't do nothing much."

Still, looking at this perfect little family picture, right out of a fairytale, knowing that he'll join the picture and so will Yoshitsugu, it suddenly hit Sakon - 's was a good thing that Ieyasu packed and left.

"There is no room for you in this picture, traitor," Sakon murmured quietly. "If there was a place, I already took it, with years of loyal effort. For what else is there? Hmm, if I were to call this place by a name, what 'd I say... the honorary place of a disliked uncle? Heh, good enough. Seriously good enough."

"So don't ya seek him in forests again, brat-sama. And Mitsunari-sama. Just don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you were wondering why Hideyori never had any pets, this is why. Subconsciously, Mitsunari knew that he (Mitsunari) would kill the pet in the middle of the night, when it suddenly moved close to Hideyori while Hideyori was, you know, sleeping, aka vulnerable to attacks... yeah.... XD


End file.
